The invention concerns a chain link, in particular for energy guide chains, a process for the production of a chain link and an energy guide chain.
It is known to use so-called energy guide chains for guiding supply lines from a stationary connection to a movable connection. The energy guide chains are formed by chain links which are hingedly connected together. The chain links define a receiving space in the energy guide chain, in which the supply lines are laid. The supply lines may be for example electrical lines, compressed air lines or hoses.
It is known that the chain links are made from a metal material. Metal energy guide chains of that kind primarily involve special chains which are used in selected areas.
Energy guide chains are also known in which the chain links thereof are made from a plastics material. Energy guide chains with plastics chain links have the disadvantage in comparison with the known energy guide chains comprising a metal material that a self-supporting length of a plastics energy guide chain is less, in comparison with metal chains. That problem is already known. EP 0 154 882 B1 discloses an energy guide chain of plastics material, which, for relatively large line weights and/or self-supporting lengths, in addition to mutually contacting surfaces between a pivot bore and a pivot pin, slots and abutment pins, also has a support means between a comparatively large surface at the outside edge of a structure and in the inside edge a receiving means for the adjacent chain links.
The present invention is based on the problem of providing a chain link, in particular for energy guide chains for guiding supply lines, which is also capable of withstanding high loadings. A further aim of the invention is to provide an energy guide chain which permits long self-supporting lengths. A further aim of the invention is to provide a process by which chain link portions for chain links can be easily and reliably produced.